The Ends That Collide
by AisonX
Summary: Ah. Sadie Kane. You should know by now - she NEVER follows rules. But this rule is major, and particularly dangerous. People of the Egyptian Gods never venture into Manhattan. They also never go to the Empire State Building and shoot up into the 600th floor. But what are rules meant for if not to be broken, right? - Discontinued
1. The Statue, The Girl, and The Horse

**Hellooo :D so, I read somewhere in the start of The Red Pyramid that Amos said 'Manhattan has other problems. Other gods.' And I just couldn't stop thinking about writing this.**

**So... enjoy! :D**

**This is set after The Last Olympian. For the Kane chronicles, I wasn't sure which book to decide on because I didn't want Jaz or Walt. They confuse me. Anyway, the time period for Sadie and Carter will soon reveal as you read on.**

**No Sadico here. I prefer Sadie and Anubis. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own any Characters that are familiar to you. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles either. Rick Riordan owns the two series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – We Meet the Statue, the Girl, and the Horse.**

Huulloo. Sadie Kane here. Carter's pissed off and won't speak because of... ah, we'll get to that.

(Shut up, Carter. You're supposed to be silent. Stop cutting in.)

Anyways, here I am, standing in front of the Empire State building. I know, I know. I'm not supposed to be here, Manhattan has enough problems without Carter and me bardging in. Carter already filled me in on all that. But hey, rules are meant to be broken, right?

So, _wow._ The Empire State building is _big. _For some reason, Carter keeps glancing upwards. He says there's something up there, like the Empire State Building has a mini wave of fog clouding the top. Carter's insisting that when there's gaps through the fog, he swears he can see statues staring down at him.

Creepy. I've looked up and I don't see anything.

We entered the building. There's a random dude sitting at the reception desk. He saw us and frowned.

"May we use the elevator?" Carter asked. The guy just gestured towards the corner. We nodded and walk there, but Carter suddenly stops.

"There are more floors than the elevator show there are, isn't it?"

I stared at him. "Carter!" I hissed, jabbing him in the ribs. He winced. Always the wimp, my bro.

Carter glared at me, then continued interrogating the annoyed looking guy. "Right?" He asked.

The doorman scowled. "Another bunch?" He muttered under his breath. I glanced at him, puzzled. Carter lets out a triumphant caw.

(Carter - shut. Up. My story time.)

"What bunch?" I asked. The doorman glared at me, one eyebrow raised as if asking if we're serious.

"Fine. Go up." He throws me a bunch of keys. "Just don't attract too many monsters."

Okay. _What?_

I open my mouth to speak, but Carter clamps his hand over it. (No, I'm not idiotic or slow, Carter. Shut it.)

"Oh, okay. Sure. No prob." He sends a fake smile over at the doorman. "Come on, Sadie."

I glared at him but followed. Carter presses the button to the elevator. It opens.

There are several floors. Crossing my arms, I leaned over to a corner of the elevator and watched as Carter inserts the keys into the keyhole.

Immediately, one more floors pop up. I stare at the number. 600.

"Woah." Carter mumbles, retracting the key. He leans back to look at the number.

I dart forward and press the floor. Carter tries to stop me, but fails. He resorted to glaring at me.

"Sadie!"

I glance innocently back at him. Well, as innocent as I could, anyways. (Shut up, Carter.) Carter jabs me on the arm.

"What?" I asked. Carter sticks his hand into his bag, reaching for his weapon. I did the same.

"What if there are monsters or other stuff up there? We don't know what's there, Sadie." Carter said all philosopher-y. I grinned at him.

"Exactly. So, naturally, we have to check it out."

"You could have at least let me look at it for a while longer."

I raised an eyebrow. "And leave you to stare at what? These numbers?" I gestured at the bland letterings.

Carter glared at me but leaned back. I smirked at him. Won that argument.

(Carter, in your face! Stop whining.)

Music starts blasting, loud, from the speakers. I grimace and make a face at Carter. Whoever designed this elevator had really bad taste in music.

Finally, the elevator 'ding's open. I rush out, Carter right after me.

One look around and I've forgotten my name. Golden statues. A huge, magnificent gold colored door.

Carter also glanced around, but he's frowning. "Six hundred floor...?" He questioned.

It's then when I noticed the statue. It's of a frowning lady, and bore the resemblance to...

"Sekhmet's cow. Hathor." I whispered, horrified.

Carter glances over, alarmed. Then suddenly the castle doors open and a girl runs out.

She runs straight into Carter. I stare at her, startled. She has curly blond hair and her eyes were a stormy grey. She was wearing an orange t-shirt that read 'Camp Half Blood'. Underneath were a bunch of letters and words I didn't understand.

"Greek." Carter says. The girl glances up, her eyes widening.

"You-" She started, then stopped. She pointed to herself questioningly.

"You're t-shirt has greek on it." Carter says firmly. Then he turns to me. "Remember the Rosetta Stone? It had greek carved onto it. Dad showed me."

I nodded slowly. Then I looked at the girl.

She stared back at me. "Are you guys demigods?"

Carter and my eyes went wide. She couldn't have known we had Isis and Horus inside us before, right? But she had a funny way of saying that. Demigods?

"Wh-What?" I asked slowly. My voice came out squeaky.

The girl shakes her head. "You guys probably don't know that yet. But you're here... so that means..and the doorman's really strict..." She stopped herself and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Annabeth, Designer of Olympus."

Carter stared at her. "...Olympus?"

The girl looked at him wearily. "Olympus. Do you guys know the Greek gods?"

Okay. Greek gods. What?

Then Amos's words popped into my head. _Manhattan has other problems. Other gods._

OMG, I mouth to Carter. I get it now!

I coughed. "I think I needa sit down. Where is this?"

"Olympus." Annabeth said. "You need to come with me. I know a safe place for people like you. Like us."

People like us?

"Do monsters chase you? Weird things happen? Got kicked out of school?" Annabeth continued.

Carter shook his head. "I've never been to a school. I was home schooled. Sadie here..."

"Oh, yeah." I smiled sheepishly. "I've been kicked out a few times... For breaking the dress code. And chewing gum."

That reminds me. The gum had gone stale in my mouth from it hanging open.

(Stop smirking, Carter.)

Annabeth shook her head. "No, not that. Supernatural stuff."

Supernatural.

"Annabeth." I couldn't help myself from blurting out. "Are you possessed by a greek god?"

Carter started to choke. Annabeth stared at me.

"Possessed? No, no. I'm not... possessed."

Now it was my turn to stare at her. "Then what..."

"You," Annabeth said firmly. "Need to come with me."

Typical.

* * *

On our way to the mysterious destination, Camp Half Blood, Annabeth filled us in on what she was talking about. Carter and I kept wisely silent, only occasionally choking here and there.

So basically, Annabeth is the child of a mortal and a greek god.

How messed up is that?

Anyways, apparently when we got to camp, we would be determined to be a mortal or demigod. If we're mortal, Annabeth said, then Chiron has to come and manipulate the mist. It's more likely that we're demigods though, since we _did_ meet on the six-hundredth floor of the Empire State Building.

The car door opened. I quickly got out of the car, away from the old ladies with one eyeball. It was unnerving.

Carter looked as green as I felt as he watched the taxi drive away. Annabeth beckoned us forward. I took a step.

What I saw was surprising. Green meadows, children battling around with swords, big cabin things. In front of us was a big brown board with weird inscriptions on it.

I didn't bother asking Annabeth what the words meant, since Carter whispered 'Camp Half-Blood' to me. Annabeth pointed inside. "Go on."

I stared at her in surprise but took a step forward. As soon as Carter and I were both inside, Annabeth came in.

"Congratulations," She said, then wrinkled her nose. "No, I wouldn't say congratulations. But you're a demigod!"

Huh?

A person came bounding towards us. No. Not a person. A horse. No, wait. It was a person. Half horse, half person.

I stared at him, my eyes wide. Carter was doing the same.

"Uh." I started to say, but Annabeth jumped towards him with a smile.

"This is Chiron. Trainer of camp, remember? The person I told you about?"

Chiron smiled kindly at us, eyes crinkling. He had a sort of glint in his eyes that told me he had been through a lot more than he looked like.

"And who might these children be?" He asked warmly. Annabeth sobered.

"Two new demigods. But they're over thirteen. At least, the boy is."

What? Offensive much?

"Do not be offended." Chiron said, as if reading my mind. "It's just that most children are already claimed at the age of thirteen."

Claimed? Oh, right. Being marked by a godly parent. I wonder how they'll react when they realize I don't have a greek god as a parent.

Chiron then turned to Annabeth. "Gods are not usually that good at keeping promises. They'll claim them the next few days, I hope."

Annabeth nodded. They started having a conversation while Carter pulled me aside.

"This is crazy." He murmured to me. I nodded, missing my gum.

"Yeah, but this time we know it could be real."

Carter frowned. "Yeah. What will we do when they realize that we don't have a greek god as a parent?"

I shrugged. "Run?"

Carter opened his mouth to say something else, but he was cut off by gasping. People were staring at us, and I looked to Carter to find something floating on his head.

It was a green and black bubble with the amulet of Orisis on it. Our father. I subconsciously touched my necklace, and sure enough, the symbol matched the one on Carter's head.

"Sadie!" Carter hissed. "Your head!"

"You too!" I hissed back. Carter glanced up, startled. I do the same.

There's the same symbol floating above my head. The amulet, green and black.

Woah, dad. Way to betray our identity.

There's the sound of hooves and I look down to see Chiron galloping over. He looks at our symbol and starts muttering something in a language I didn't understand.

"Greek." Carter told me.

Even I, who could not understand Greek, could tell that Chiron was cursing. He paced across the floor, his tail flicking irritatedly.

"Οι δύο κόσμοι δεν πρέπει να συγκρουστούν..." **(A.N. It means 'The two worlds must not collide...' Haha got that from Google Translate. If it seems wrong, PM/Review to tell me! xD)** He muttered. Annabeth stared at him, concerned, then turned to us.

"What... Is that thing?" She asked Carter, pointing to his head. I caught Carter's eye and we agreed silently on an answer.

"We don't know." We said simultaneously. Annabeth paused, then raised an eyebrow.

"Listen." She said. "I'm a daughter of Athena, and she's the goddess of knowledge. You too obviously know what that is, and it most definitely isn't something Greek." She peered up once again at our symbol, then frowned.

I stared at Carter helplessly as Annabeth stood on her tippy-toes to observe the symbol. Finally, she leaned back.

"Egyptian. You guys have an Egyptian symbol on your head." she said. Then the paused.

"The symbol of Osiris."

* * *

**Okay. So... yeahh. First chapter.**

**Feel free to give constructive comments and such. Should I continue? (:**

**xoxo, Dizzy-Birdy66**


	2. Cabin of Death

**:) Disclaimer : I don't own anything... sadly.**

**Chapter 2 – Carter**

* * *

Carter here. Finally managed to grab the recorder from Sadie.

We were currently sitting in the Athena Cabin, facing a daughter of Athena who had her arms crossed and was looking annoyed.

Yes, scary image.

(SADIE-)

"Listen, we can explain-" I started to Annabeth. Unfortunately, Sadie also decided to open her big mouth at the same time.

(OW! What was that for, Sadie?)

"It's none of your business," she said. "We can go now and leave you alone if you want."

I stepped up and stood in front of Sadie. She punched me on the shoulder but I ignored the stinging sensation.

"She doesn't mean that. Listen, if you can just not tell anyone about this-"

Annabeth huffed. "Just tell me."

"Okay." I started. Sadie gave me a scowl before crossing her arms, mirroring Annabeth's stance. She glared at me and I cringed a little. Having two scary looking ladies – one who can punch, like, _really_ punch – glaring at you is not a good thing.

"So, we're egyptian magicians."

Annabeth's eyes widened slightly, but she made no move or sound. She sat there blinking as I felt like a idiot and continued.

(Sadie, shut up.)

"Our dad is sort of – erm- possessed–ish by the Egyptian death god. Me and Sadie can do magic and.. yeah."

Sadie's intensifying of her glare indicated for me not to say anything else.

By this time Annabeth had stood up, mumbling curses just like Chiron had. I caught 'Stupid', 'Impossible', and 'Styx'.

Sadie just stood there looking at Annabeth.

"Listen," I said, edging my way up to my sister. She glared at me then tilted her head.

"I don't think these people are that bad-."

Sadie opened her mouth to speak, but Annabeth came over.

"Fine, I agree to not telling any other camper here – with the exception of Percy, of course. No use scaring them. Chiron obviously already knows and so does Mr.D. You have to promise one thing though." She said.

"Yes?" I asked the same time Sadie said "And what is that?"

"No using your witchy stuff on campers here. You need to learn the basic rules and train everyday like all the other demigods. Basically, act normal." She said. I nodded.

"And you're coming with me right now." Annabeth said after a while. "To see Chiron."

I nodded while Sadie crossed her arms again. "Where will we stay then?"

Annabeth thought for a while. Then she grinned in a slightly wicked way. I gulped.

"What about... the Hades Cabin?"

* * *

Okay, I should think rule number one here is never to let a demigod of another parent into some god's cabin, right?

Especially Hades. I read somewhere that he is very... territorial.

Sadie didn't seem to really care, but I was nervous. Like, really nervous.

(Sadie, shut your mouth.)

Annabeth said that it was the best and most fitting place for us to stay. We couldn't stay in good ol' Hermes, no. Apparently we were already claimed and it would be suspicious.

So what was the next best? Not some other nice and happy god, no. It just _had _to be Hades.

Sadie, like I said, didn't seem to mind. I think it helps connect her to Anubis or something.

Pah.

And that leaves me to wonder how Zoe is doing...

Sadie smacks me on the arm and I return to the real world. In front of me is a Cabin decorated in black.

"Uh, does anyone else live there...?" I asked.

Annabeth shot me a sideways glance. "Nico visits sometimes. He might reform out of the shadows when you least expect him."

I nodded nervously. "Who's Nico?" Sadie asked.

Annabeth opens her mouth to speak, but I stopped her. I pointed to the cabin.

Shadows were sort of, how do I describe it? Forming together. Grouping.

"Nico's coming." Annabeth said.

I stared wide-eyed at the shadows. Sadie was doing the same. How powerful and strong must a person be to summon that much darkness?

Right after I thought that, a boy popped out of the shadows. He was scrawny and pale, with messy ebony hair and dark black eyes. Yeah, totally looking powerful and all.

"Are you Nico?" Sadie asked incredulously as the kid stumbled a little. The kid glanced up, startled.

"Yes..." His eyes roamed around us and found Annabeth. "Ah, Annabeth, there you are!" He said, ignoring us.

Sadie didn't like to be ignored. She stormed up to the boy and gave him her death glare.

"Yes, right." Annabeth smiled sheepishly. "This is Sadie and Carter. New ..."

"We're siblings." Sadie confirmed and I realized we hadn't told anybody yet.

"Ah, yes." Annabeth didn't look surprised. Then again, all the siblings in all the cabins looked different too.

"Close or distant?" Nico asked skeptically.

"Close." Annabeth nodded. "I think. They arrived together."

Nico seemed to inspect us more closely. An emotion crossed his face but he masked it.

"Ah, right." He said finally, after a while, standing up to walk away. "Okay then."

"Uh, yeah." Annabeth stopped him again. "One more thing, Nico."

"Yeah?" Nico asked, turning his head a little but not looking at Annabeth.

"They'll be rooming with you."

There was a split silence while Nico whirled around to stare at us.

Then, "_What?"_

* * *

****Chiron gave a sigh as he watched Annabeth stalk into the pavillion with Sadie and I trailing behind her.

"Chiron..." Annabeth said. "They told me."

Chiron glanced up in surprise. "Just like that?" He stared at us.

Sadie shot me a glare. "No actually-" She started.

"Yes!" I cut her off, scrabbling for an excuse to blabber on. "I, I mean, we really trust you and all. We came in here and we just saw your horse body and we just felt the trust-"

Sadie gave a cough and I turned red.

"Uh, yeah." I finished lamely.

Chiron looked amused. Then his expression turned serious.

"Why are you here? We had the agreement..."

"What agreement?" Annabeth cut in.

Chiron looked guilty. "Sorry, I swore on the River Styx."

"We agreed to never to go New York." Sadie cut in. I glanced at her, surprised. "And you guys, I'm guessing, agreed not to come near us."

Annabeth stared at her. "Then why did I meet you on the 600th floor of Olympus?"

Chiron choked.

I walked over to him as Annabeth and Sadie talked. Watching him choke, I patted his back. Unfortunately, it also happened to be a horse's back.

"What are you doing?" He asked after he stopped coughing. I quickly retracted my hand.

"Nothing." I said just as quickly. (Sadie, shut up.) Chiron raised an eyebrow but dropped it.

"You do know that you and your sister have broken a big rule, right?"

I nodded solemnly.

"The gods will be mad." Chiron continued.

As if on cue, lightning flashed across the sky. Chiron glanced up nervously then looked back down at me.

I nodded again.

Chiron's tail flicked as he paced across the floor. "You guys have to convince the gods that you guys are trustable."

Before I could stop myself, I opened my mouth. "_Us?_ Trustable? Shouldn't we be asking _you guys_ that?"

Chiron stopped walked and looked at me. "You two _are_ in our camp. And let's just say our gods didn't have a good experience with yours."

I glanced at him questioningly, but he offered no explanation.

"Anyways." Chiron looked back at the sky and sighed. "You'll have to work it out. Go to Olympus tomorrow morning. I'll try and make sure the gods don't fry you and your sister to a crisp."

I gulped as I watched him walk away.

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry. I was going to write some more, but I felt the need to cut it off there.**

**Thanks SO MUCH for the reviews. I shall personally thank each and every one of you.**

**.:.**

**almostinsane – Thanks haha. Sadie... yeahh :D You leave her alone for one second and she does something that basically changes the whole world. ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**ds- Thanks! Inspired... ;)**

**NinjahTime – Well here's another chapter! Thanks for the review ;)**

**luciangirl06 – OH right! ErM... I... knew that? HAha thanks I'll change it as soon as I post this :)**

**HannahBerry96 – Thanks! :D Hehe ;)**

**Loyal2Artemis – The wait for this chapter is over... ;)**

**Coffeebuns – Oops, sorry about the typos. I don't really reread my stories because then I get the sudden urge to change the whole chapter if I find something that doesn't sound right. And frankly, I don't like changing. ;) So, anyways, THANKS! Ya think I should get a beta? ;)**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians – Haha yeah. **fuming Sadie** Thanks for the review!**

**Fossil fighter R.B.P – Yeah, Chiron does know about them. He was one of the few that got told, Amos included. He just didn't tell anyone about them... for obvious reasons. Thanks for reviewing!**

**So, I give a shout out to everyone who reviewed. Without you guys I probably wouldn't have this chapter put up yet ;)**

**Well that was a long Author's note. I am hyper from reviews. Personally I don't like long author notes, but EH WELL! :DD You guys all deserve a thanks.**

**BYEE! ;)**

**xoxo, Dizzy-Birdy66**


	3. Exploding Spiders

**:) Disclaimer : I don't own anything... sadly.**

**Chapter 2 – Sadie**

* * *

Carter started hyperventilating as we got nearer to Hades's Cabin... so yeah. It's Sadie. My brother's such a wimp.

And he's too scared to even make a retort to that.

(Shut up.)

Anyways, we finally managed to escape from that Campfire singing thing. I was about to go crazy, cooped up around the flames and singing songs.

The food was good, though. I was told to burn food for Hades because or else he might burn me to a crisp. I didn't doubt it, though it _was_ a bit overrated.

Carter shook a little. "I don't think Hades will like us living in his cabin."

No duh. I stared down at Carter. "I thought you said Chiron made sure he won't explode us?"

"He said he'll _try_ to _convince_ Hades."

I shook my head. "He hasn't killed us yet, and I'll take that as a good sign."

"We haven't stepped into his Cabin yet."

I rolled my eyes, then grinned at Carter. He stared back at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, there's only one way to find out, right?"

* * *

Okay, okay. Sorry we took so long to retell the story... though I don't suppose the time period matters that much to you.

Anyways, here's what happened.

Carter, being the chicken he is, lagged behind and insisted he take the recorder as I stepped into the cabin. As soon as I put my first foot in, there was a loud boom and something next to me vaporized.

It was a loud boom. A boom big enough to break a small recorder like ours.

But was it the boom that put our recorder out of order for a while? No.

Carter _dropped_ it.

He freaked, screamed a bunch of Egyptian words, then promptly let go of his hand that was grabbing the recorder.

I always knew he was stupid, and this just proved it.

(Carter, yes, you are stupid. Now stop interrupting.)

Anyways, after I yelled at Carter for dropping our device, I slowly edged my way into the room. I poked my head around the corner and saw Nico sitting on the floor, eyes wide.

"What in Hades was that?" He yelled, "It made me tumble out of my bed!"

Now, facing a death god's son who happens to be the Ghost King, I shouldn't have done what I did. But me, being Sadie Kane, a powerful sorceress, did exactly what I did.

I started laughing.

Like, seriously laughing. Laughing so hard that even Carter, the chicken, poked his head in to see what that was all about.

By this time I was already rolling on the floor, tears slowly dripping from my eyes as I let out large guffaws. Nico stared at me as I pointed at him and tried to speak.

The tips of his ears turned red. I finally caught my breath and looked at Nico. "Sorry."

Nico scowled at me. I grinned back.

"So." I said, looking around. "There's three... bunk beds."

Nico nodded stiffly.

"I guessing we each choose one." I said, ignoring his pointed glares. I jumped on one near the corner. "I choose this one!"

Nico stared at me. "That's mine."

I shrugged. "Why, you want to share a bunk?"

Nico's mouth parted a little. "No." He said quickly.

I grinned as he grumbled a bunch of curses and grabbed his stuff. He eyed me with a glare just as Carter tentatively stepped in. My brother surveyed the mess around him and swallowed.

"This is... your cabin?" He asked Nico. Nico nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "You guys will be staying here. You can have that bunk, and Sadie here..."

I smirked at him as he glared at me once more then licked his lips. "Sadie, your idiotic sister here, will be staying in the bunk she is sitting on."

I glared at him. "Yes."

Carter looked away, fiddling with his thumbs. He glanced outside at the dark clouds and shivered.

"So, we sleep now?" He asked.

"No." Me and Nico said at the same time. We glared at each other and Nico continued.

"Of course not. We explore outside. Night _is_ a child of Hades's favorite time of the day, after all."

* * *

"Aren't we breaking the rules?" Carter muttered as we walked silently through the forest, breathing heavily after a close run-in with the harpies. Nico was ahead, his footsteps so light you could barely hear them.

"Yeah, and that just makes it worthwhile." I answered without glancing back at him. Carter huffed.

"Where are we?" He asked Nico. Nico shrugged.

"The forest in our camp. It's where we do some of our training and stuff. The monsters live here."

Even under only the pale moonlight, I could see Carter gulp and his eyes widen.

Wimp. I patted Carter's shoulder.

"Don't worry. You have your _younger_ sister here to protect you."

Carter glared at me. "I can protect myself perfectly fine. Remember I-"

He stopped himself just in time.

Nico glance back curiously at us. Ah, so he was listening. "Remember you what?"

Carter shot me a panicked glance. "Remember I... I beat you at... poker last time, Sadie!"

"No you didn't."

Nico cleared his throat. "What does that have to do with protecting yourself?"

"Look!" I interrupted quickly. "There!"

I pointed at a random bush. As Nico glanced at me, I pretended to inspect the bush closer.

And saw a pair of red, glowing eyes.

"Ah!" I heard Carter jump back as he, too, saw the eyes.

Nico turned to look at the bush. Then his eyes widened and he cursed.

He touched his finger and made a twisting motion. I looked at his had and realized he had a ring on.

The ring turned into a sword. The hilt was black and so was the blade, and it gave off a eerie ring. Nico slashed at the bush.

Something sprung out. It hissed, and suddenly there were a thousand other hisses mirroring it. I looked to the ground, where the hiss was coming from, and jumped.

At least a thousand spiders were crawling at our feet. They all had glowing red eyes and their bodies were a least as big as a tennis ball, if not bigger. The snarled at me.

Carter reached into his bag, which I hadn't even realized he brought with him. He met my eyes and we had a silent agreement.

Protecting our lives was more important than our secret told to Nico. At least we were the only people in the forest, right now, I hope. I didn't think any other people would be out here in the dead of the night.

I took my wand out of my pocket. Pointing it at the spiders, I drew in the air, golden lines tracing the path of my fingers.

"_Ha-di!"_ I yelled. There was a light then a boom as the spiders exploded. Some of their internal organs rained down on my hair and I glanced at it, disgusted.

"Ugh." Carter spat out a hairy leg. "Ew."

Nico had spiders parts dripping from his hair, but he didn't seem to notice. He stared at me.

"Who are you?"

* * *

We were sitting on our bunk beds, relaying to Nico about the story of our lives.

I no longer had spider guts stuck to my hair and I was in a fresh change of clothing. Nico was listening with his eyes wide, but he didn't look as surprised as Annabeth.

"Oh." He said after we finished talking, and I swore I heard him mutter 'Romans'.

For some reason, that 'oh' got me offended.

"Oh?" My voice was raised from talking so much. "We tell you the entire story of you lives and you say 'oh?'"

Nico blinked. "What do you want me to say, then?"

I let out a groan of frustration. "You know what, forget it."

Carter cut in. "Wait, Nico, you do know that you can't tell anyone about us, right?"

"Yes." Nico sighed and buried his head in his pillow, leaving me to stare at his spider filled hair. "They would freak. Does anyone else know?"

I shrugged. "Annabeth, Chiron, and Mr.D."

Nico sagged.

"Though after the green and black amulets appeared on our heads, I would think they could be suspicious."

Nico shook his head. "No, we don't study egyptian here. They won't know." Then he turned to Carter. "Hey, how come you know Greek?"

Carter looked at him sheepishly. "My dad taught me a little about it."

"Good." Nico nodded. "Teach your sister about it. She needs to know, or it would be weird."

I glared at him.

"Well." Nico said, standing up and stretching. "We should get to sleep."

I nodded half-heartedly. Carter shrugged.

"But," Nico added as an afterthought, making a face. "I need to get these spider things out of my hair first."

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews! Now, I need to ask a question, and I need you guys to answer.**

**Do you guys like the Carter point of view better or the Sadie?**

**No really, I need your point of views.**

**Anyways, here are the individual thanks!**

**.:.**

**Alejandrita0202 – Thanks! Haha yeah, I normally choose week-ends to update. School days means I have work.**

**Mothholder ()- Heehee. Sadie is a stubborn one. She wants a bunk, she gets it.**

**Kaitie85386 – Thanks! Like I said, I usually update on week-ends.**

**.:.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**And don't forget to tell me your opinions on Sadie and Carter.**

**Cya!**

**Xoxo, Dizzy-Birdy66**


	4. Spiritual Voyage

**:) Disclaimer : I don't own anything... sadly.**

**Chapter 3 – Sadie**

I completely forgot my ba likes to take voyages around the world when I sleep.

As soon as my eyes closed, my spirit drifted out of my body. Looking down, I could see Carter's ba having the same struggle.

No, I could _see_ Carter's ba.

"Carter!" I hissed at the ghostly pale chicken form of my brother, keeping quiet so as not to wake Nico up. "Hey!"

My brother glanced up at me and his eyes widened. "Sadie?"

Yeah, that's my name.

"Yeah." I whispered to him. Carter stared at me.

"Woah." He said. "You have wings."

I rolled my eyes. "So do you. But do you realize what this means?"

Carter stared at me. "Huh?"

I groaned in frustration. "We can have private talks in the spiritual world!"

Carter's look of realization made me sigh in relief. "Oh." He said.

I nodded. "Oh. So what do we do now?"

Carter looked at me. "Oh, yeah. I don't really think that the people here are all that bad."

Idiot!

I drifted up to Carter's face and glared at him. "Listen." I hissed. "The egyptian gods and the greek gods are enemies. They probably had a fight or something, which makes demigods and egyptian sorcerers automatic enemies."

Carter shrugged. "Maybe we were meant to come together. Maybe something bad is coming, and we need to work together."

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could, a gust of wind came and both me and Carter tumbled into the sky.

* * *

Carter and I crouched behind a bush, watching the scene in front of us.

There was a golden coffin thing encrusted with jewels. It seemed to shimmer with darkness, which didn't make any sense since it looked so magnificent.

Then we saw something that made my heart stop for a second as I stared at him, unable to look away.

A serpent with red eyes.

Apophis.

The spell broke for a split second and I sent a 'damn' look over to Carter to which he nodded.

"Kronos." Apophis hissed. "Heard you failed."

There was no sound, but Apophis obviously heard something.

"Ah." He nodded. "The scum betrayed you, huh?"

He listened for a while then started laughing.

"Oh, Kronos." He said. "I can help you. Just allow me to use you as a host. I can mend you in a second."

He paused.

"No, I can't take full control of you. You _are_ a Titan after all. We can combine our powers and defeat both your pesky Greek gods and my annoying Egyptian gods."

More laughing. "Okay, It's decided then."

I gulped, exchanging a look with Carter.

This was not good.

* * *

(**AN – Can Apophis possess people? Oh, well. In my story, he does. Deal with it! :D)**

"Ack!" I woke to an icy feeling, Gasping, I sat up from my laying position to find my face completely drenched.

Carter was doing the same.

"Sorry!" Came a voice. It sounded cheerful for a son of Hades. "You guys won't wake up."

I glared at him then turned to Carter, shooting him a worried glance which he returned.

"Nico," Carter spoke. "We need to speak with Chiron. Come with us, and bring Annabeth as well."

Nico sent us a weird look. "What-"

"Just do it." I said. "It's important."

Nico shrugged, then grinned.

"Sure, but we switch bunks."

Sometimes I really hate that guy.

* * *

Chiron paced on the floor, his hooves making thudding sounds. Sometimes, I got the feeling pacing is all he did.

Annabeth had left with her boyfriend, Percy, to do something. While she was gone Carter and I had just told Nico and Chiron what we saw last night and how our spirit drifted away. We didn't tell them about the chicken thing, of course.

"This is bad." Chiron said, "Very bad."

Nico nodded.

"Sadie, Carter." Chiron suddenly said, lifting his head. "You guys have to convince the Olympians to accept you. If what you saw is real, which I don't doubt, trouble is brewing. And fast."

Carter shot me a nervous glance. The truth was, I was pretty nervous too.

(Shut up, Carter.)

"Who is Kronos?" I asked after a while. Chiron looked at me, surpised.

"Oh." He said. "I forgot you don't know yet. Kronos almost destroyed Olympus last summer. He is a Titan."

"Almost destroying, meaning including the gods?" I asked.

"Yes." Chiron said grimly. "Meaning including the gods."

Carter gulped. I glanced at him. Apophis plus that Titan that almost destroyed Olympus is not a good combination. At all.

"Wait." Nico said. "Who is Apophis?"

"A giant serpent that we have tried to tame." Carter said, matching Chiron's grimness.

"Scary guy." I agreed. "He can paralyze you when you see him."

Chiron sighed. "Sadie and Carter, you guys need to convince the Olympians."

"Like, now?" Carter asked.

"Yes, now." Chiron agreed.

I groaned.

* * *

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Carter asked nervously as we walked into the Empire State Building.

"To stop the world from being destroyed. Meaning, to save the world." I replied.

"You two again?" The doorman asked gruffly. I glanced at him in surprise. He had a really good memory.

"Don't stare at me." He said, tossing me a bunch of keys.

I nodded at his coffee-stained shirt. "Nice shirt," I said

The doorman scowled at me. I shrugged back at him.

"Sadie!" Carter hissed from inside the elevator. I ran to him just as the doors closed.

"Just in time." I grinned.

Carter glared at me. "How can you be so relaxed?"

"I'm not relaxed."

Carter sighed and turned away, pressing the 600th floor.

Music blasted from the speakers again. I winced.

Carter seemed too nervous to even acknowledge the sound.

Finally the doors 'ding'ed open. We stepped out to the same magnificent sight, with the golden doors and such.

Carter gulped.

I pointed to the statue that had freaked me out last time. Now that I glanced at it, I could see the tiny differences between the statue and Hathor, or Sekhmet.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Hera." Carter seemed even more nervous, if possible.

I shrugged at 'Hera' and walked through the doors. Carter followed slowly after me.

I pushed the door that was at lease ten times my size. It creaked as it moved backwards.

In front of me was a bunch of thrones, each different from the other.

And on each throne, was a giant.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

* * *

**So, time for thanks.**

**dreamwritergoddess - Haha yes, Sadie's got spunk. As for the rule, it will reveal itself bit by bit. It's just based mainly around the idea that greek gods and egyptians don't exist. Thanks for reviewing!**

**almostinsane - HAha yep. He can't kill them just yet because Athena's convinced that the greek should hear them out first, but that doesn't stop him from giving Carter a scare... :D Thanks or reviewing!**

**mothholder - Nope, I said that at the beginning of chapter one. I'm more of a fan of Sadie/Anubis, I don't like the idea of taking Anubis away only to have him replaced by another death god-ish person. So Nico and Sadie's feelings are going to be purely platonic. Thanks for reviewing, though!**

**daughterofApollo76- Hm yep, seems like people are all rooting for DA BADASS ONE :D I'll keep the story mainly focused on Sadie's point of view, but sometimes there are ****necessary Carter inputs. Anyways, Thanks for reviewing!**

**Luver2234 - Nico... Sadie... Collide? Huh? Wha? When did they collide? How? ... uh... Care to elaborate? - Haha, thanks for reviewing, though.**

**What do you think?**

**The siblings (and others) are going on a quest later on, obviously.**

**Therefore, I am in need of inspiration.**

**HELPP!**

**So... Review and suggest something. ANYTHING!**

**AND YAY TO REVIEWING PEOPLE! Your reviews make my day. Rock on! **

**:D**

**xoxo, Dizzy-birdy66**


	5. Visit to Olympus

**Okay, I am really, REEEEALLY sorry. You see, I had these end of semester exams, and then I had the holidays and didn't bother, and then I lost track of the story, and then-**

**Okay, BAD ME! NO MORE EXCUSES!**

**Credits for the 'gods frying Sadie/Carter' idea given to Louisa4533. Thanks!**

**Sorry again for the delay. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Carter

The sight of all those giants sitting on their giant throne-chairs almost made me throw up my breakfast.

And if their gigantic bone structure wasn't threatening enough, all of them were staring at Sadie and I in identical suspicious, murderous expressions.

One of them, the one sitting in the biggest throne, coughed. He had a weird flashy thing in his hand... was that a lightning bolt?

(Shut up, Sadie. I'm just not used to seeing giants holding giant lightning bolts daily.)

"Uhm, hi...?" I said in a shaky voice. Actually, I was surprised I could speak at all. My knees felt like jelly that threatened to give away any moment.

Sadie sent me a 'shut up, you're not helping' look. I smiled sheepishly back at her.

"Why are you two here?" Someone finally said. I looked to see a goddess staring intently at Sadie and I. She had blond hair and grey eyes that bore an uncanny resemblance to Annabeth's, except it seemed more deadly. More... like she's calculating how to pulverize us this moment.

"Lady Athena." Sadie bowed. I gave her a surprised look, and Sadie rolled her eyes at me like 'I'm not completely clueless'. "Camp Half Blood, or even Olympus may be in danger."

All the giants sat forward at once. I stared at them, feeling the back of my neck prickle.

"Why would you say that?" The lightning bolt dude said. "Do you have any proof?"

"Yes." I said, feeling stronger now that Sadie has spoken and we're not dust yet. "When we were sleeping, our ba saw Apophis and who we believe to be Kronos joining forces. If this continues-"

"Blasphemy!" Somebody said. I gulped as I saw a god rise in outrage. He had on a dark robe and his dark black eyes were blazing in rage.

"Hades," Sadie whispered. "Nico's dad."

I may have been speaking too soon when I said that we're not dust yet.

"These children speak not the truth. Kronos is long gone in the very bottom of Tartarus." Hades said. "They are taking up my Cabin and feeding us lies! They must be sent to the Fields of Punishment!"

"Uncle-" Athena started, but Hades heard none of it. With a roar, he sent a midnight black streak of doom our way.

While I was standing there in shock, Sadie had put her brain back on track. (Yes, Sadie. That was a compliment.) She stood up tall and looked at Hades.

"_N-dah!"_ She said. Immediately, a golden protective circle formed around us. The dark streak hit it and the circle flickered dangerously, but I had also said the spell and added my strength to the circle. We stood there, side by side as we looked at the gods and goddesses.

"_Impossible_." Someone breathed. We both looked to Hades.

"You children dare to block my attack!" He practically growled. "I-"

"Brother, _enough_." A guy sitting next to Zeus (the lightning bolt guy) said. He had a long beard and slung over her shoulders was a fishing net. "Let us hear what these heroes have to say."

"Yes." Somebody else said. "I _knew _my feeling of impending doom was correct."

"Apollo, shut up." A goddess bathed in silver smacked him on the head.

"Uhem." Sadie cleared her throat. "So, Apophis..."

I smiled as I watched the gods listen and nod.

* * *

"No!" Zeus boomed. "I will not have our heroes fight for the Egyptians. Have you forgotten-"

"Father." Athena said. "The heroes have a point. This is not only threatening to the Egyptians, but the Greeks as well."

Zeus glared at Athena. "This could be a trick-"

"This is not a trick." I said.

"SILENCE!"

The chattering in the throne room stopped.

"Fine." Zeus sighed. "All in favour."

"Yep." Somebody said. "War."

"No." Hades grumbled. "I do not trust the Egyptians."

"I second the 'yep'." Apollo said. "If my feeling is correct, then we need these two."

"No."

"Yes." Athena said. "It is necessary, even if I do not trust them."

"No way."

"No."

"Yes."

Zeus glared at Sadie and I. "It is a tie. For us to believe and help you, you would need to convince us more. Go."

"But-" Sadie started, and was cut off by a glare and a roar.

"You do not defy my orders! Now, scram before I change my mind and decide to pulverize you instead!"

With a grumble, Sadie and I left the throne room.

* * *

"I hate this." Sadie glared at me through clenched teeth. "We should be trying to convince the gods, not climbing ropes over lava!"

"Hey." I held up my hands, then regretted it as the ropes started slipping. "Don't look at me. Not my idea of fun either, the lava-rope thing, believe me."

"Ugh." Sadie said as she hefted herself over the edge of the rock wall. "What do we do to convince the gods, though?"

I shrugged, reaching my hands to grab the edge of the rock wall.

"Do we just wait for the first move of Apophis and Kronos?" Sadie asked after I managed to lift myself up.

I turned to look at her. "Who knows what he'll do as his first move. I say we prepare the camp first."

Sadie nodded, then paused. "You saw how the gods reacted to the news. We don't know if the campers will-"

She was interrupted by the sound of a horn.

Scowling, Sadie slid down the climbing wall. Beckoning for me to join her, she put on her combat boots and started walking towards the forest.

"Sadie!" I called. She turned back. "Where are you going?"

"Capture the Flag." Sadie said. "Annabeth told me about it."

"Capture the Flag?"

"Two teams. Blue and red. They try to get each other's flags."

"Yes, I know what Capture the Flag is. I mean, this camp plays... Capture the Flag?"

"They fight with real weapons. It's like their tradition, playing a game of Capture the Flag at the start of the year or something like that."

I gulped. "Real weapons?"

"Annabeth said they usually don't kill. Injure a few campers, maybe. Not kill."

I gave a choked, forced laugh."Reassuring."

It wasn't reassuring. At all.

* * *

"Okay!" I said to Sadie. "How am I supposed to fight with... with... _this?_"

I was staggering around with a too-heavy armor along with what felt like a ten-ton sword.

Sadie was wearing a much lighter armor and in her hand was a small dagger.

"Deal with it." Sadie said. "Or, if you know a spell..."

I groaned. "My old sword was fine."

Sadie shrugged at me, flipping the dagger over in her hand. "Not celestial bronze. Doesn't work on monsters."

She walked towards the Hades Cabin, or, Nico.

"Wait." I lowered my voice. "We can't use magic. The campers think we're normal demigods."

"No." Sadie agreed.

The Capture the Flag teams were Hades, Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Demeter's cabins on the red side, and Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Hephaestus and Hypnos's cabins on the blue side. Sadie and I walked over to the Hades cabin.

"Hi." Nico said. "What do you want to do?"

"I'll get the flag." Sadie said. "Carter can... defend the tree area."

"Hey!" I protested. "I-"

"Okay, sure." Nico said quickly. "The Ares cabin is defending our flag, the Apollo cabin is staying up to sneak attacks with arrows, the Aphrodite cabin is doing their – ugh- perfume thing again, and the Demeter cabin is letting the plants help. Is that good with everyone?"

There were a bunch of bored 'yeah's and 'sure's.

"Okay." Chiron said, blowing his whistle. "Let it begin."

* * *

**Now THAT was a sucky ending.**

**Okay, Thanks go to...**

**Dreamwritergoddess – Haha, thanks! I'm not even sure if Apophis _can_ possess someone or not... and haha, Kronos finally feels the annoyance of being possessed instead of possessing someone :P EHH :DD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Scoobycool9 – Yeah, Sadie and Carter both have tales to tell. As for the Percy's PoV one... I'll think about it. Thanks for the suggestion and reviewing! :D**

**almostinsane – Haha, yes. Hades is against the whole thing... who knows what he'll do? Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Louisa4533 – Thanks so much for the idea! Haha, and yes, credits are given to you. As previously said at the top of the page. :D Thanks again! :D**

**Loyal2Artemis – Thanks for reviewing! As for the Nico and Sadie thing... sure, they'll have some friendly moments, but as I've stated in the previous chapters, I do not like them together. Feels like Sadie's replacing Anubis, since Nico&Anubis are similar. Thanks, though! :D**

**Urface – Yeah, sorry 'bout the delay... Anyways, Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BrownEyedGirlyGirl – Haha, thanks! I was going to write this chapter in Sadie's PoV, but I feel like we've got too much Sadie since the previous two chapters was Sadie speaking! Next chapter may or may not be Sadie... Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mustache lover – Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I'll try and update faster... sorry for the big gap.**

* * *

****Squeals like a pig then stares in horror at myself for the sound I just made****

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! I'm still gaping at the amount of review I got... SQUEALS AGAIN :DDDDDDDDD**

**Anyways, I'll c-ya!**

**Sorry about the delay in updating, by the way. **

**Xoxo, xx-Don't-Let-Me-In-xx (yup, changed my username... :D)**


	6. Hybrid Monster

**Hey, guys. Yeah, sorry about the updating speed... I might be slower now cause of school stuff.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry about this chapter... I CANNOT WRITE FIGHTING SCENES FOR MY LIFE. It's all basically slash, slash, dodge... yeah. -.-**

**And no, I don't have specific drafts planned out. I just write... in the moment. Yeah. ;)**

**And I'm sorry about the shortness of the battlescene thing. I didn't/couldn't make it any longer without feeling like I was dragging. And I know this chapter is VERY DISCONNECTED. Yeah, sorry. It was written on impulse and SORRY and- **

**I should really shut up now.**

**So... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. They all belong, rightfully, to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Sadie's PoV

I raced through the trees, jumping over fallen branches and dodging rocks. Something came flying towards me, and I crouched down as a dagger lodged itself in a tree behind the place I was standing a second ago.

Turning to the attacker, I gripped my dagger and hurled it with all my strength at the Hermes kid. He ducked, but it turned out he didn't need to as my dagger landed three feet away from my target.

"Oops." I sent a sheepish smile his way. "I don't suppose you would return the dagger to me?"

The guy growled at me and I laughed nervously. "Guess not."

Then I grabbed the dagger he threw at me and ran with all my might towards the opposite direction, which was the flag.

Ignoring his irritated shouts, I continued sprinting, his dagger clenched in my hand. My knuckles were white as I glanced back at me to make sure the guy hadn't caught up to me yet.

Crouching down behind a rocky outcrop, I observed the Hephaestus kids guarding the flag and thought about my strategy. Watching as the Hephaestus kids chatted to one another and leaned against the trees, I could tell that they were relaxed, which probably meant that they had some secret weapon.

Picking up a pebble that was laying on the ground, I hurled it at the flag. It landed on the ground and instantly the earth exploded, dirt clumps flying up and almost blinding me. Covering my eyes with my arms, I crawled towards the direction of the flag.

"Hey!" The Hephaestus kids yelled as they, too, tried to see in the dust. One of the kids slipped on a pair of goggles and spotted me trying to reach the flag.

He charged at me with a sword. He was a newbie, and was obviously very imbalanced as he stumbled. I blocked his blade with the hilt of my dagger, something I didn't know I was able to do, and unarmed him with a twist of my own blade.

"Find a better sword." I advised him as I picked up his sword and knocked him unconscious. The rest of the Hephaestus kids had also found their goggles and put them on, and they glowered at me as I slowly backed away.

"Um." I said. "Hey, guys...?"

No reaction except another step forward from them.

"Styx." I cursed as I looked around. I was cornered.

The Hermes guy that I outran appeared next to the Hephaestus kids.

Sweat slowly trickled down my face. I wiped it away with the back of my hand and breathed out as calm as I could.

"Um." I said again, buying time. "How are you guys doing?"

Silence. "Not good? Well, that's sad. It's a lovely day."

I glanced up and gulped. It was cloudy, and the skies were dark and gloomy. It had been like that since Carter and I went to Olympus.

"Okay." I said. "Maybe not so lovely. But hey, it never rains in camp, right?"

Stony faces. I swallowed again.

"Apollo guys, don't suppose you can hurry a little?" I mumbled under my breath as I continued sending sheepish smiles at the Hephaestus people.

As if on cue, an arrow flew through the air. It landed in a Hephaestus kid's ankle, and he collapsed, clutching his ankle. Soon, more arrows flew through the air as more campers collapsed.

The Hermes kid dodged the arrow aimed for him and charged at me. I dropped my dagger on the ground and raised the sword I picked up from the Hephaestus kid. Swinging it experimentally, I nodded at the weight and parried the trust the kid aimed at me. Then I striked at him with my sword catching his weapon.

He cursed, but managed to grab his dagger before it dropped. "Quick reflexes." I grinned at him.

The guy glared at me and tried to stab me with his dagger. I dropped to the ground and rolled underneath his legs, coming up behind his back. Then I knocked him unconscious with the hilt of the sword before he had time to turn around.

"Sorry, dude." I said, though I was still grinning as I scanned my surroundings and my eyes caught on the red-green flag perched on top of a boulder. Giving a silent yowl of victory, I raced towards it.

What I didn't expect was the huge dragon-lizard thing that almost pulverized me as soon as my hand touched the metal pole.

* * *

"Sadie!" Somebody yelled. I jumped backwards, avoiding the dragon's jaw by the last minute.

Carter ran up to me. His too heavy sword was imbalanced in his hand, and I handed him the sword I picked up.

"Campers! Assemble!" Chiron was ordering, but I barely heard him as the monster roared at me. My ears rang as I fumbled for my dagger.

"Chiron, what is this monster?" I heard a voice that sounded distinctly like Annabeth's ask. Coughing, I avoided the giant claw that came down where I was standing a moment ago.

Dirt rose once more into the air, but I barely noticed it as I was locked in a glaring contest with the dragon. Several arrows whizzed past me and embedded in the monster's coat, but they barely made any difference as the monster roared and shot a string of fire in the camper's direction.

"Sadie." Carter said to me as he rolled away from the monster's jaw and in turn cut the dragon with the sword. "Take out your wand."

"We're going to be exposed." I said flatly, even as I reached in my bag. Taking out the wand, I pointed it at the creature.

"Better than being dead." Carter deadpanned. "This monster isn't Greek."

"Nor Egyptian." I agreed.

"It's a hybrid." Carter said with horror. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wow, you _just_ figured that out?_"_

Carter scowled and gestured at my wand as he raised his own magical weapon. "_Ha-di!"_ I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The earth shook a little and the dragon stumbled as he pressed a claw to his throat. Then he shook his head and glared at me with beady black eyes.

The monster charged at me, roaring. I backed away as a tide of water hit him, to find a guy with messy black hair standing next to me.

His sea-green eyes were narrowed as he watched the dragon. "Hey, ugly!" He taunted.

"_Tas!"_ Carter yelled. I gave him a brief thumbs up as I continued yelling '_Ha-di_'.

A green ropey twine wrapped around the dragon and it stomped, confused. I stared at the twine that was slowly but steadily growing, then turned to Carter.

He seemed as confused as I was. The spell usually didn't last for that long on a large enemy, and I could tell Carter wasn't using that much of his energy.

It was then when I heard the pipes. Glancing back at the campers, I saw a line of people with goatees, horns, and furry legs glaring at the dragon as they blew tunes on reed pipes in sync.

Giving them a grateful glance, I watched the arrows being shot at the dragons. An army of skeletons charged at the dragon with bony spears, and the monster got more and more confused as it struggled with the twine wrapped around itself.

Then finally, with one last attack from the campers, the dragon collapsed, sending up another wave of dust mixed with yellow sparkles. I coughed and my eyes watered as I stepped back from the place the dragon was.

The piece of vine dropped onto the ground, no longer bound around a monster. The campers stared at Carter and I with identical scared and confused expressions, all except for Nico, Annabeth, and Chiron.

Chiron had an expression of regret on his face. Annabeth had her eyes narrowed, observing Carter and I. Nico just looked... well, awkward.

I fidgeted as the silence stretched on, glancing at Carter. He looked as uncomfortable as I was, gripping the sword so tight his knuckles turned white and tapping his foot uneasily.

"Well." Nico muttered finally. "That was an unexpected turn of events."

* * *

**Yes, I _just_ noticed that Sadie and Carter haven't met Percy yet... My bad.**

**And I'm really sorry about the lack of humor in this chapter. It was mostly fighting, and I didn't want to put inappropriate funny stuff in there.**

**And the typos were because I was too lazy to re-read what I wrote... This chapter was written purely on impulse.**

**Anyways, the thanks go to...**

**countrybaby - Oh, he did? Sorry, I don't really remember. Read it some time ago. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest - Haha, thanks. I might be a little slower... but anyways. Thanks for reviewing!**

**almostinsane - Yeah... Athena _is_ pretty scary. Thank the gods she's on Sadie and Carter's side! If she isn't, I don't think they'll have much of a chance... Anyways, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**dreamwritergoddess - Haha, yes. Sadie isn't that good with weapons, is she? Carter's pretty good with swords though... _if _it's the right weight. I'm sorry about the battle scenes, I suck at writing them. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Louisa4533 - Haha, thanks again for the idea by the way. And for reviewing. So... Thanks! :D**

**ExPLOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe - Haha, thanks. I'm sorry about the ooc-ness of Sadie here. I wrote this on impulse, regardless of what the real characters were like... and I couldn't bring myself to change anything without wanting to re-write the whole chapter. So, erm, sorry bout that. Forgive me? And, oh yeah, thanks or reviewing ;)**


	7. The Oracle

**Oh. My. Gods. I am _so_ sorry. I _completely_ forgot about this but a review reminded me that the readers are still waiting.**

**And- *squeals** I got to 50 reviews. Thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I-**

**WHEEEEE!**

**And, I am sorry about the ooc-ness of this chapter. If I don't write for a long period of time, my style tends to change and the quality goes blah.**

**The reason this has many typos is because I am typing it on my phone. SORRY!**

**Sorry about the updating speed. Sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**But... enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or the KC. The belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Carter

It's Carter here. I'm sitting in a chair in the big house, and Sadie is right next to me, fiddling around with her wand. Chiron is also in here, along with Nico, Annabeth and her boyfriend 'Percy'. The other campers have been sent back into their cabins after Sadie's episode earlier on. They were told to forget about it and that it was nothing, but judging from their whisperings and freaked looks they wouldn't forget it for a while.

Percy wasn't here for the last few days because he was on a 'quest' for some sea-creatures who needed his help. I soon found out that he is the son of Poseidon, which explained the fact that after he accidentally fell into the pond when we were walking back, he emerged completely dry. He has control over water, and along with his dip in the 'River Styx', I would've thought he would be fearless, but apparently not, as he cowered underneath the glare of his girlfriend.

"Chiron," Annabeth was currently saying, balancing a laptop on her lap, as she scowled at Percy who was currently reaching for a cookie that was sitting on the table. "That monster definitely isn't greek."

Chiron had his head bowed, his tail flicking back and forth. He didn't appear to hear Annabeth.

"Mm-hm." Percy mumbled, his mouth fool. "Yeeeeh. No Gre'k."

"My gods, Percy!" Annabeth punched Percy on the shoulder in agitation and he shrunk back. "Can you stop thinking about your stomach for once? This is important. The monster wasn't greek, and it took ten full campers to bring it down. What if a horde of it stormed camp, huh? What will you do then?"

"Ow." Percy muttered as he rubbed his shoulder. "Sorry."

"Whatever." Annabeth huffed. She typed a few letters and paused. "What do we do, Chiron?"

Chiron started, glancing up. "Oh." He said. "Sorry. Yes, that monster appears to be a mix of a Greek monster and an Egyptian monster." He explained, and Annabeth glanced up from her laptop.

"I-" Annabeth started, but was cut off by a very red-faced Percy.

"Wait." Percy spluttered, cookie crumbs flying out of his mouth. "Egyptian?

"Yeah." Sadie agreed. "Egyptian. And the monster we faced today? It's a hybrid. Dude, horse guy, we need to go on a quest. Apophis and your titan Kronos is getting stronger, if they managed to mix monster breeds."

"Horse guy?" Nico asked, and Sadie shrugged.

"I- Egypian. _Egyptian."_

"Yeah, Percy." Annabeth sighed. "They exist."

"B- wha... how-"

"Sadie. Carter." Chiron said suddenly, efficiently cutting Percy off. "You're right. You two need a quest. A prophecy."

"Yay." Sadie said drily. "A prophecy. We're going to have so much fun with that."

"Wait," I held up a hand. "Chiron, don't we need the gods' permission for a quest? They didn't seem too keen on the Greeks helping us Egyptians with anything. Will we get vaporized half-way?"

"No." Annabeth answered. "Gods can't interfere. Plus, sometimes a defying hero is what saves Olympus. The gods are not always right."

Thunder boomed overhead and I glanced up nervously. _Are you sure we won't get vaporized?_ I wanted to ask, but Chiron started speaking again.

"Children." He said. "A quest is to be proposed. Sadie, Carter, do you accept?"

"Yes." Sadie said. "Carter also says yes."

"Hey-" I protested, but Chiron cut me off.

"Very well." He said. "Heroes, you may choose one companion."

"Nico." Sadie declared before I could say anything. "You are coming."

"What?"

"Sadie," Annabeth said. "I'm also coming. Percy and I have experience with quests. Percy, you are coming, okay? Okay."

"Sure," I said. Sadie jabbed me in the ribs and stared at me, her facial expression incredulous.

"We need the extra help." I said, and Sadie paused. Then she nodded slowly, opening her mouth to speak.

"Three is the lucky number for quests." Chiron interrupted, one hoof raising off the ground. "Sadie and Carter, are you sure about this?"

"Four people went for the Labyrinth," Annabeth said. "They all returned."

"Yes," Chiron said. "Though-"

"It's fine." Sadie cut him off. "Nevermind. Nico, Annabeth, and Percy. You're coming with us."

Annabeth nodded and Sadie patted Chiron on the shoulder. "Come on. Lets go find Rachel. She's in the caves."

"Caves?"

"Rachel is a mortal, and she can see through the mist, which is something that hides all supernatural disturbances. Rachel has a special cave in camp where she lives in. The silence allows her to think."

"Right." Sadie nodded slowly. "So we're going to her for the prophecy?"

"Yeah." We started out the door.

"Good luck." Chiron called just as Sadie stepped her foot out, and we glanced back. "We're not going to announce the quest. It's going to be a secret, because the campers don't know that the Egyptians exist. I'm going to tell everyone that you campers have something to sort out that's private."

"'Kay." Sadie gave him a thumbs-up. She stepped fully outside, but Annabeth stayed put, looking at Chiron.

She nodded slowly and looked around, her grey eyes narrowed. "Anything else?" She asked, her head tilting as she glanced at me. Chiron shook his head and Annabeth turned to follow Sadie, but Percy coughed.

"Um." He said. Annabeth glanced at him.

"Yeah?"

Percy looked up and paused. Sadie came back through the door, foot tapping impatiently. "What is it?" She asked, irritated.

Percy stared at her as he swallowed. Then he looked at Annabeth.

"Uh... Do Egyptian gods really exist?"

* * *

We met the oracle in a cave.

The cave was dark, contrasting to the girl's red frizzy hair and colorful, paint splattered t-shirt. She was sitting in a corner of the room, legs crossed and eyes closed. Canvases and huge stacks of paper littered the floor, and there were brushes and pencils in every place possible - cluttered in the front of the cave, stuck on the cracks in the wall, and even hanging from the ceiling.

"Rachel." Annabeth said. The girl started, her eyes popping open. They were a bright green, with thick lashes.

"Sorry." She said. She looked looked around, standing up. "I was mediating. What is it?"

"We need a prophecy. You're the Oracle, right?" Sadie said. Rachel glanced at her.

"Oh, hi." she said, sticking out her hand. "You must be new. And yes, I'm Rachel, the oracle."

"Sadie." Sadie replied. She coughed. "So, uh, how does this prophecy thing work?"

"Ah. Another quest?" Rachel said. She looked at Annabeth. "Prophecy. I'm not sure. What was it again? Uh, try saying "I, Sadie whatever-your-last-name-is, hero of Camp Half-Blood, need a prophecy."

Sadie stared at her but complied. "I, Sadie Kane, hero of Camp Half-Blood, need a prophecy."

I didn't know what I had been expecting, but it wasn't this.

At first, nothing happened. Then green smoke poured out of Rachel's nose and mouth. She stumbled, doubling forwards and grasping at the stone walls. Percy lurched forwards to help her but she pushed him away, straightening. She coughed, and when she spoke again, her voice was tripled like there was three Rachels speaking at the same time.

_"Heroes," _she hissed._ "What is it?"_

"Um." Sadie said, staring at her. I was frozen, my feet feeling like they were glued to the ground. "We're here for a prophecy."

"_Ah." _Rachel said, and stumbled again. This time Percy didn't move, and she looked around until her eyes rested on me. I felt myself shudder as her eyes seemed to see right through my head.

_"Five shall go on a quest alone,_

_With crowns of fire and wings of bone._

_The chosen ones shall pass their tests,_

_And destroy all, in a single breath."_

I watched in fascination as the green smoke started forming images. I saw Sadie and myself casting spells, and also saw Percy and Annabeth slash a monster to bits. Swallowing, I reached out to touch them but jumped back as they suddenly started swirling and disappeared back into Rachel's mouth.

She collapsed, and I stared, wide eyed as Percy and Sadie caught her and sat her down, leaning her on the wall. Turning to Annabeth, I gaped.

"Did- that... that smoke really... was that the prophecy?"

"Yeah." Annabeth said grimly. "That was the prophecy."

I looked at the annoyed look on her face. "And... it's not good?"

"No."

I gulped.

"Is 'destroy all' ever a good thing?" Annabeth continued, groaning. She leaned her head back and I shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"Maybe we shouldn't go on this quest?" I asked slowly. "I mean, if it destroys all-"

"No." Sadie, Annabeth, and Nico said at the same time. Sadie was suddenly right beside me, and I started, jumping slightly.

"Last time Kronos rose, it sent thousands to souls to the underworld. Lots of paperwork. Lots of traffic. This time, if he rises again before we can stop him, it's _really_ going to destroy the world. Prophecies aren't always literal, but if we leave the quest alone, the words 'destruction' _will_ be literal. Too many people will die and souls will overflow. Which is probably very bad. Oh, and Hades is going to be pissed if his underworld is destroyed."

"Yeah." Annabeth agreed. "We have to go on this quest."

Sadie looked at Nico in surprise. "You aren't as stupid as I thought."

Nico glared at her. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Yeah." Sadie nodded. She paused, about to speak again, but Rachel started stirring and Sadie closed her mouth.

The Oracle opened her eyes and blinked, looking around. She groaned. "I hate the cavern ground."

There was silence, and Rachel turned to Annabeth. Her eyes rested on Annabeth's face and she stood up a little shakily, her red curls bouncing.

Then she turned to Percy, her face going grim. She leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling then back at the floor.

"Not good, your expressions. Okay. So, what chaos did I predict this time?"

* * *

**Oh. My. You guys deserved _SO MUCH_ LONGER, and I am so sorry about the updating speed. I have not been feeling like updating this recently, because I just couldn't think of much to write about.**

**I decided to update after someone told me to, and also after a review. I love reviews. They give me an ego boost, and though some _specific_ people might say my ego is big enough, (HAHA :DD) I still like to keep my ego big.**

**AND THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH :DD SO MUCH REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. **

**WHEE!**

**I shall now thank you one by one.**

**Guest - Thank you! :D I love my story also... doesn't everyone? xD Joking (I'm not), that was just something that I said as a result of my ego. Thanks, by the way! :D**

**dreamwritergoddess - Haha, thank you. And nah, my fighting scenes - bleh. Yours probably aren't so bad. THANKS for the constant reviews! :D 3**

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9 - No worries. THANKS for the review!**

**Louisa4533 - Thank you! My ego - rapidly rising. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Clover the knife girl - Haha, thanks. Percy appears in this chapter, though he is a bit... disorientated. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**Wierdo0101 - Haha. I do have to put in the occasional Carter's PoV, or it's not going to be balanced. Thanks, though!**

**ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe - Haha, thanks. If I don't write for a long time, my style changes and... bleh. A bad chapter comes out. Like this one. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! :DD**

**derp - It is? Sorry... well, that's awkward. Hope you get you keys fixed soon, and thanks for the review! :D**

**randomperson- Sorry. Some characters I haven't gotten the hang of yet. Thanks for the review! (and for making me realized my ooc-ness) :D**

**Guest- Yeah. Like I said above, so characters, I haven't gotten the hang of. Sorry if Sadie and Carter are out of character. And thanks for the review! :D**

**Guest - Haha, the gods are sometimes a bit... irritating, aren't they? Oh, oops. IT's all thunder clouds and pouring rain outside. Been like that for the whole day. I better not say anything else. Ah! o.o Thanks for the review! :DD**

**Guest- Yeah, thanks. I tend to loose track of my fanfics sometimes.**

**Maya-chan2007 - Thanks! I'm not sure if they're going to meet any of those Egyptian people... I'll ley you in on something - I actually haven't read all of the books. So I'm confused, and I didn't want the Egyptian blobs so add to the mess.**

**Guest - Thanks for the review! :D**

**creamtherabbit77 - Thanks! Sorry about the typos... I type it on my phone sometimes. And about the updating speed... sorry. I loose track sometimes. Thanks for the review! :D**

**Jelly Princess - HAHA, thanks! Your review made me start laughing. And it made my sister look at me weirdly. But, anyways, thank you so much for you review and the very... interesting thoughts of yours! :DD**

**WOAH, REVIEW OVERLOAD. I GOT TO 50! 50 REVIEWS! HOLY -! I am... WHEE! :DD**

**Thank you so much. I know for the review replies (above) the guest reviewers might get confused. So, thank you so much to all the reviewers! With the guest ones! :D**

**Sooo much happiness... reviews... **floating on a cloud****

**Thanks! :DD**

**xoxo, xx-Don't-Let-Me-In-xx**


	8. I'm Sorry

Hey guys... I'm really sorry. There's the school factor, and also the factor that I do not know what to write next... I was thinking, does any of my readers want to continue this for me? Adopt the story?

I am really sorry. I do not think I can continue this. I know, and I also hate writers who put their fanfiction on permanent hiatus. *Shudder* And I am now one of them. 0.0

So, if you like this and like writing... Adopt the story! Inform me of it first, though. I would like to see how you guys continue it =D

And thanks to everyone for their continuous support.

Sorry, again. T.T


	9. Just To Inform You Readers

Hey guys! Sorry, this is not a chapter update. It's just to inform you that Hanalei has decided to adopt this fanfiction!

*WHOO! EXCITED CHEERING**

Anyway, go check it out! She's edited some things, and made my story way better than the original. So... yeah! Take a look! Review! =D

The link:

s/8530447/2/

**It's her first posted fanfiction... so, well, be nice! And just note that though she edited some things, the first ten or so (is it ten?), the first few chapters will be very similar to what I posted. However, the chapters later on in the fanfiction will be strictly hers, adopted from where I left off.

Enjoy! =D


End file.
